Imprisoned
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: MALE SHEIK! YAOI! Link has been imprisoned by the Gerudo and they took his weapons, Sheik comes and shows Link what it is like to be an adult. Link doesn't understand what Sheik is trying to do but he does know that he doesn't want to get the attention of the Gerudo.


**Surprise Surprise another SheiLink yaoi fic from yours truly xD I would warn against the male and female thing but who really gives a damn? If you're gonna bitch about a character's gender then you should go apply for a job or something, since obviously you don't have a life if you decide to impose on others stories with senseless fights like that xD I like writing Sheik as male and am not doing any harm by doing so and am not trying to impose anything on anyone so please give me the same courtesy with that xD**

**Let us get on to the fic and thanks to one of my besties who requested this since it has been over two years since my last one and she wants something else to read~ This is hardcore so kiddies it's best to back out now, but hey we're all perverts at heart here so take a seat and enjoy yourselves xD just not too much xD Also I am working on your birthday present Dez, but it's a surprise xD**

* * *

><p>How did he get into this mess again? Oh yeah he ignored Navi whenever she told him to be careful and thought that he could quickly avoid being seen but those women were just..They were not normal, they were too quick, and scary..Did he mention scary? they just had this look to them that deep down made him want to run from them except he had a mission to complete, he had to save Hyrule and so he had pressed onwards despite the uncertainty that would rise up from time to time. Now here he was in the dungeon with his weapons confiscated this was actually his third time slipping up and being thrown down here, he could just assume that they no longer wanted to put up with him and so they had thrown him down into the dungeon without his weapons. Now how was he going to get out? He looked around the area hoping to find at least a gap in the stone wall he could squeeze through those women had even placed Navi in a bottle and took her this time before she could hide in his hat again. They were not as stupid as he thought they were even though he had been told otherwise when he had first suggested they were dumb, he kicked the wall in frustration once he was unable to find his way out glaring at the stone wall as if his glare alone would cause it to fall down and allow him to escape.<p>

"Having trouble hero?"

Link's head snapped up when he heard the soft masculine voice and looked towards the lone window seeing someone sitting on the windowsill twirling his weapon bag in a nonchalant manner the sun illuminating the figure to reveal it to be none other than Sheik, he didn't have time to say anything due to Sheik continuing to talk to him and he could swear he heard amusement in his voice.

"That was what your third time trying to get past them? This time they got wise it seems and took away all of your equipment and even the fairy."

He looked away embarrassed that the man had seen that before his light blue eyes widened when he realized that the man had been spying on him, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at the man shouting up to him.

"Instead of watching me be imprisoned you could have helped me out a bit! Better yet instead of swooping in from time to time to teach me a song and tell me some cryptic message you could help altogether! Who do you think you are?!"

Sheik was not impressed by the attitude directed at him before he raised a hand silencing the man and preventing him from protesting further as he replied to that rhetorical question.

"Certainly not the hero of time, I am only suppose to aid you not follow you step by step and explain everything to you and coddle you like a child. Some of this you must figure out and in time you will."

There he goes saying some cryptic words and not making any sense, he clenched his fists he got annoyed when the man acted like that...And also excited, he almost liked it when Sheik would act like that but there was a time and a place for that attitude and this was not the time nor the place! The man needed to give him his gear back! Link's mind was young like the child he had been when he had been sealed away for seven years, his mind not yet catching up to his age and so he was prone to acting a bit childish especially right now.

"Quit with that cryptic bull crap, there is a time and place for that and this is not the time nor place! Now give me my gear back!"

Sheik glanced down with blood red eyes seeing how annoyed the man looked it was amusing seeing how frustrated the man was over the position that he got himself in and the fact that he would have been stuck down there for good, if he hadn't came along when he had, then Link would have had to watch Hyrule fall. Actually when Hyrule fell then he imagined that Link would just be making drawings in the sand trying to think of a way to escape still. The image of Link hunched over drawing little doodles in the sand amused him, especially if he had a pout on his face as well that would make the whole situation even better from an admirer's standpoint that is.

"Give it back? You're the hero why don't you..."

He jumped into the cell alongside Link and walked up to the flustered man moving quickly to the point that Link could barely react and had the hero pinned against the wall with his chin in one hand and the weapon bag in his other, his red eyes lit up with a mischievous gleam. Who said that he couldn't have a bit of fun with the hero as well? This was the perfect opportunity the man had nowhere to go and they now had a bit of time to kill as well.

"Take it from me~"

Link glared at the man taking it as a dare to try to get his lost items back and didn't hesitate to reach out to grab at the bag the thin cord barely hanging from Sheik's thin bandaged fingers, Sheik let go of the bag at the last second letting it fall down to the floor as he opened the palm of his hand and took the hero's hand in his at the last moment threading their fingers together. Link couldn't believe that Sheik had done that his face turning a bit red at the fact that the man was now holding his hand before his blue eyes clashed with the red ones that were staring at him intensely. No one has ever looked at him like that before and he couldn't think straight at the moment especially since this was Sheik who was standing right in front of him giving him that look. What did the man really want? He couldn't have been there just to taunt him like this. After a moment Link realized something else and almost shouted except a glare from the sheikah silenced his shout.

"Now you're stuck down here as well!"

Such a naive little boy he was, at heart Link was still a child which made this interesting as well. The man has not yet had time to grow into the body that was now in, he was essentially a kid that did not even know what was happening for the most part. All he knew was that he had to save Hyrule and like most children would be he eagerly jumped at the chance. He said to him bringing Link close to him lowering the shawl so that his full pink lips were visible.

"I am a Sheikah and jumping this will be no problem, but the question is how will you get out? You can use a weapon that you have in the bag to get out then you can sneak around unless you get caught again...If you can get the bag back from me."

Sheik watched Link's reactions to him, he probably didn't even understand why he was reacting like this to him. It wouldn't be surprising considering the fact that he was locked away sleeping for over seven years, he brought his lips over to Link's kissing the man slowly feeling Link tense for a moment before attempting to kiss him back. The man was not aware of the mainstream labels of gay, lesbian, straight. All Link knew was he liked how Sheik's lips felt against his, he kissed him back slowly getting the hang of it moving his hand from Sheik's untangling their fingers and putting his hand on the back of Sheik's head bringing the man closer to him.

The Sheikah got closer to the hero of time letting the man kiss him as much as he liked to get used to how it felt, he moved forward slipping his tongue into Link's mouth feeling the man tense up a bit from the unexpected action before he allowed it. Sheik didn't want to overwhelm the man with everything, he was going to make Link a bit more aware of his position and that he was not a child anymore. He wondered if Link would understand what was happening and what he was feeling, a child was able to kiss and show affection except they didn't fully understand some of that affection as well. He moved his hand lower pressing his palm against Link's clothed dick feeling Link tense up again ready to back off if he was going too fast for the man and besides last thing he needed was Link to make a scene and get the attention of the guards or maybe the guards were just perverts and would enjoy seeing two guys making out and groping each other. Heck, if they saw that then maybe they would just let Link go altogether an amusing thought it was and he knew that it wouldn't be the case.

Link didn't really understand what Sheik was doing, sure he knew about kissing except he had never been kissed well a peck on the lips and cheek from Saria but they were friends and so that wasn't the same was it? He felt Sheik moving his hand over him thinking about whether he should back away from the man or not, it felt strange and he didn't know what to think about it. He has never had this done to him and he felt a little worried over how his body was reacting to the touch, was it normal? Was he supposed to feel like this? A strange sound escaped him as he reached down from Sheik's hair taking a hold of his wrist his face red as he said to him.

"Wh-what are you doing?! You can't touch there!"

He didn't know if he liked it or not he could feel his leggings becoming more constricting as well, what was this man doing to him? Was this another test or something?! He couldn't think of anything to really say as he felt the man continue to rub his dick. The same sound escaped him as he tried to remain standing his legs becoming a bit weak from the sensations that went through his body. He couldn't control himself now he felt strange and hot now what was wrong with him? Was Sheik making him sick? He kept releasing those sounds leaning back and sliding down to the ground Sheik going with him as well never breaking off contact. His green hat fell off of his head as he tilted his head back a bit trying to catch his breath feeling himself jerk and twitch. Sheik didn't even bother to explain what he was doing to him and that irritated him, the man was touching him where he was almost sure he shouldn't be and didn't even have the decently to tell him what he was doing to him, he decided that he was going to get revenge on Sheik not knowing that it would only encourage the man. He reached over grabbing Sheik the same way not liking how the skin tight outfit seemed to fight against him and make him almost unable to extract what he thought would be revenge.

Sheik gasped at what Link was doing before taking the edge of the man's leggings pulling them down hearing the moan that escaped Link's lips, he stroked the hot hard flesh pulling back the foreskin causing Link to start moving his hips, Link may not understand what Sheik was really doing to him but he found that he liked the feel of it and wanted more of it. Though Sheik was not going to get away with this surprise attack like this though! He felt like he was going to pee as soon as Sheik started to move his hand faster over his dick, his breaths coming out in small gasps and moans as he told the man.

"S-stop I feel like I am going to pee..."

Link wanted to continue to feel this but he didn't want to pee on the man's hand! That would be just embarrassing, he could tell that Sheik was ignoring him especially when he dug his thumb inside the slit on the tip making him put his hand up to his mouth to muffle the noises coming out of him. He glanced up red faced at Sheik who was just looking at him making him avert his gaze, the feeling was becoming too much for him his dick twitching violently as Link felt liquid shoot out of his length his face reddening think that he had just peed on Sheik's hand. Well, it would serve him right for doing that weird thing he was doing with him, he dared to glance down at Sheik's hand to see that there was a white liquid covering it and his curiosity was spiked as he wondered if that came from him.

Sheik smirked seeing the way that Link was looking at it and said to him as he used some of the bandages and wiped his hand off his own outfit constricting now due to Link's little episode of 'revenge'.

"It is normal for this to happen and it showed that you enjoyed what was being done to you or at least your body did."

Link looked away still not really comprehending it but he was not going to say that out loud to the man as he saw that something strange was going on below Sheik's waist, there was like a tent inside of the suit and he had gotten curious over that reaching over to poke it a bit.

"What?...Is something wrong?.."

Did he end up hurting Sheik when he done that? He hoped that he had not hurt the man and would feel bad if he had hurt him when he had been touching him there. Sheik told him removing parts of his outfit exposing his bandaged chest and his own hard member for Link to see. Link's face was still red as he believed that it was not appropriate for the man to be showing himself like that. Well, the Kokiri did bathe together well except for him Mido had forced him to bathe in the cold water while they had warm baths. Saria though had been angry with his treatment and bathed with him, at the thought of Saria he felt a pang of sadness it was never easy saying goodbye to a friend like that.

"Link by touching me the way that I was touching you caused me to have the same reaction, except you I didn't get to release. There is more to this then what I have been showing you and I am about to show you."

Link was curious what the man meant by that as he went to pull his leggings back up only to be stopped by Sheik who moved him on his hands and knees facing away from him, he didn't like being exposed to the man like this and was about to say something about it when Sheik told him in the same calm patient voice that made him feel that he should trust the man.

"You will enjoy this as well and so there is no need to worry, it may hurt a bit at first but you will get used to it. I put you like this since I doubt that you would like to have your back scratched from the stone floor."

Sheik used some of the cum that he had wiped off on the bandages to prepare Link the man flinching a bit from the feel of the man's hand running over his ass the redness never leaving Link's cheeks, what was the purpose of this? What Sheik did earlier felt good so was the whole purpose just to feel good like that? He hated how cryptic Sheik was and wanted answers to that and hoped that the man would give them soon, his eyes widened as he felt something entering him and clenched his fists a pained grunt escaping him. It was hard and it hurt, did he shove the handle of the master sword inside of him? That would be too cruel even for Sheik, but then again he didn't feel the coldness of the metal handle it was warm but it still hurt and he looked back to see that it was Sheik inside of him before telling the man feeling the pain get worse the further in he went.

"It hurts...Stop..."

Sheik calmly told the hero as he finished pushing inside of the man feeling Link's ass clench and unclench from around him trying to get used to the invasion the hero being stripped of his virginity, sweat formed on Sheik's forward as he resisted the urge to thrust inside of Link trying to wait until the man was at least adjusted to him. He watched Link put his hand back up to his mouth tears from the pain formed in the blue eyes, he said to the man.

"Just relax, it will get better if you relax."

He could feel Link slowly starting to relax around him releasing the relentless almost painful grip that he had on his cock before he started to thrust inside of Link moving the man forward a bit making Link almost fall face first to the floor giving a cry mixed with pain and pleasure. Link was confused as to what was happening to him right now, but he didn't care as he felt Sheik starting to speed up his thrusts feeling his insides being beaten mercilessly by the man his flaccid cock slowly coming back to life as Sheik hit something inside of him making Link grab onto the smooth floor crying out in pleasure. He wanted Sheik to hit that spot again and started to mimic what the man was doing to him or at least moving his hips like that, it felt strange having something moving in and out of him like that but he liked it at the same time. His mouth hung open a bit as he gasped for air between his moans that seemed to get louder, his body was sensitive never having felt something like this before. It was like his body was the harp that Sheik played, the man knew what string to pull in order to get him to moan out and almost plead for him to continue with what he was doing.

Link would have to make up for lost time but not right now, right now he didn't want the man to stop feeling the same white liquid beginning to leak from the tip of his dick and onto the stone below, his blue eyes shut halfway feeling Sheik's balls slapping his ass as the spot deep inside of him kept being hit. He could feel something dripping inside of him and wondered if it was the same white stuff coming from Sheik that came from him, he couldn't speak his moans becoming loud enough for it to be impossible for the Gerudos not to hear him at this point, he didn't care right now though he would be embarrassed if they did see him like this. His leggings down around his ankles, him on all fours hunched over with Sheik ramming into him from behind. He wouldn't be able to show his face if they were found like this, he was young in the mind but even he knew that this was something no one else should see.

He felt Sheik grab his dick again not saying any words of resistance as he continued moving his hips feeling that same thing he did earlier, but he knew this time what it was well what Sheik said it was and he trusted the man. He hasn't been wrong so far and so he doubt that he would start being wrong now, he said to Sheik feeling the man moving around inside of him looking back at the man.

"It's..It's happening..again..."

Link cried out in pleasure feeling the man playing with the foreskin on his cock and twirling his finger around the slit, he felt Sheik hit that spot inside of him that he had been trying to make sure that the Sheikah didn't stray from and couldn't hold it in anymore. A strangled moan escaped as he released all over the floor and Sheik's hand breathing heavily trying to catch his breath before his blue eyes widened feeling a hot liquid go deep inside of him before Sheik had pulled out. Sheik said to him as he looked to see that the sun was near setting.

"I have to take my leave now, we will meet again."

Sheik wiped himself off leaving some bandages for Link before getting dressed and leaving Link on the floor feeling a bit on the angry side, the man just does that and goes. That was it?! Link took the bandages wiping himself off when he heard a voice above him shout from the opening and looked up to see a Gerudo peering down at him before noticing the others.

"You see girls? They WERE doing something down here, that Sheikah probably thought we didn't see him. He done a number on him look at all of that cum everywhere!"

Another chimed in looking at Link who was scrambling to get himself decent again not looking up at them anymore making sure that they did not at least notice the equipment that Sheik had left behind for him. At leas the Sheikah done something right in that regard.

"Look at him! He is blushing! Maybe we should just keep him and find that Sheikah again and have them 'perform' for us."

Link didn't like the sound of that and heard their voices getting distant talking about how that was a good idea until he could no longer hear them and got his longshot out, yes he was going to kill Sheik the next time that he saw him there was no doubt about that. Sheik left him to be humiliated! Link ironically was able to get past them after that not wanting to be spotted due to the fact that they had witnessed what Sheik and him had done, there had to have been an easier way for Sheik to help him be able to get past those women then what he had done! Yes, he was going to kill that Sheikah. 

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, it is finally finished xD It just took me a real long time xD Anyway review and favorite x3 <strong>


End file.
